<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever Helps You Sleep At Night by P1nkintheNi9ht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393056">Whatever Helps You Sleep At Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkintheNi9ht/pseuds/P1nkintheNi9ht'>P1nkintheNi9ht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Homeworld is Horrible, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Abuse, mostly a character study, set after Steven's meltdown, slightly angsty, very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkintheNi9ht/pseuds/P1nkintheNi9ht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sapphire comforts her sad girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever Helps You Sleep At Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got inspired so I made something gay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>"Blue, I know that it's hard to be real When the blood is on your hands and the world's beneath your heels Maybe you're just one for unconventional affection But baby, that's alright, i'll be whatever helps you sleep at night" </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Blue from Homesick by Flower Face </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sapphire, for what it was worth, had always tried to understand what Peridot felt and thought. True, that was somewhat hard, as she was a sapphire and they did tend to be less... emotional and more stone faced. But she did try, even if it was difficult.</p><p>So when she woke up to Peridot crying, Sapphire tried her best to not be as stony as possible.</p><p>Gently, she slowly pushed her self up slightly and scoots across to Peridot. Pale blue fingers gently go through mint green hair as Sapphire starts to try and calm her.</p><p>"Peri... Peri, it's ok... just breath...", She says softly, pushing her front to Peridot's back, her triangle gem pressed into her lower abdomen. With her right hand, she slowly rubs her stomach, planting a soft kiss to her shoulder blade.</p><p>Peridot had always had dreams like this, dreams that caused her to cry and scream and be scared. It hurt Sapphire, hurt her a lot, to watch the gem she loved, the gem she had met on Homeworld and later went to Little Homeworld with, to be rendered to some hurt animal. It didn't look like her Peridot, her brave, loud, happy-go-lucky Peridot. It felt like she had been striped of all what made Peridot Peridot, and Sapphire hated it.</p><p>After sometime, Peridot stops crying and only sniffles, her breath labored, like she had been running a marathon. Sapphire doesn't let go, and doesn't stop petting her.</p><p>"Peri, you ok now?", she asks, still trying to be gentle. She really hopes she doesn't sound cold.</p><p>"Yeah,um", Peridot pause, taking a breath,"I'm,I'm fine now, thank you".</p><p>They're silent for a while after. It not unbearable, but not comfortable ether, but Sapphire doesn't speak, she knows even without her future vision that she'll eventually talk again.</p><p>"Hey, um, I'm, I'm sorry, for, well, for that", she laughs, thought it too hollow to feel genuine.</p><p>"Peri, it's fine, really, you don't have to apologies", and she doesn't, she's allowed to cry, allowed to be upset, especially after what she had been through.</p><p>"Was it the dream again?"</p><p>"Yeah,um,yeah, it was."</p><p>Of coursed it was, it was always the same one.</p><p>She always dreamt of her time on Homeworld, of her belittlement from upper class gem, of her agate and her whip. It was always the same, and it always hurt Sapphire that she couldn't do more for her. That she couldn't just get rid of Peridot's nightmare and bad memories and let her be happy.</p><p>But she can't do that, so she dose what she can. She dose things like getting Peridot up and about when she feels too upset do anything, getting her to go to the therapist her teacher, Pearl, had recommended her, comes up with things to try and distract her from her darker thoughts. She dose her best for her, but she still wished she could do more.</p><p>"Peri... do you want to go to sleep now, or do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?", she asks. Sapphire knows that gems don't need to eat or drink, but Peridot likes it and finds it fun, so she buys stuff like hot chocolate for her.</p><p>"Um,could we go to sleep, please?"</p><p>"Of course, Peri", Sapphire says.</p><p>"Hey, um, could, could you turn around? I kinda want to hold you", Peridot says. It sounds shy, and Sapphire smiles a little at that.</p><p>"Of course", she says, and turns herself gently around so she is facing the other way. Peridot turns around as well, putting her arms around Sapphire's middle. Her grip is soft, and her face is buried in Sapphire's soft, dark hair. Her gem is placed firmly into Peridot's front, and her weight is placed mostly on her back.</p><p>"Hey Sapphire?"</p><p>"Yes Peridot?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too", and she dose, a lot, more than she can ever be able to say.</p><p>Sapphire Wasn't great with emotions. But for Peridot, she'll try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if I've spelled anything wrong or something doesn't make sense. This my first work so I'd really like feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>